Archimonde
Nome: Archimonde Gênero: Masculino Idade: Desconhecida Classificação: Eredar Warlock Origem: Warcraft Poderes e Habilidades: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Manipulação Energética, Magia, Teletransporte, Manipulação do Fogo, Imortalidade (Tipos 1, 2 e 3), Manipulação da Alma (com magia Fel), Criação de Portal, Manipulação do Medo (pode induzir o medo), Magia (Fel), Manipulação da Mente (pode esmagar a mente dos oponentes), BFR (com nether banish), Petrificação (pode transformar os outros em pedra), Ressurreição (caso ele morra fora do Twisting Nether, ele poderá voltar a vida), Manipulação do Caos (magia Fel é uma pura manifestação da desordem), Manipulação da Morte, Invocação Fraquezas: Extremamente arrogante, capaz de matar seus próprios homens caso os mesmos o aborreçam, se ele morrer dentro do Twisting Nether ele morrerá definitivamente Potência de Ataque: Nível Planetário (É dito como podendo destruir Draenor) Velocidade: No mínimo Massivamente Hipersônico (superior a Deathwing e Alexstrsza) Durabilidade: Nível Planetário (Deve ser comparável ao ataque) Alcance: Planetário Força: Desconhecida Vigor: Muito Alto Inteligência: Muito Alta Técnicas/Ataques Notáveis * Dark Portal: Archimonde abre um portal para o Twisting Nether, permitindo que seus escravos passem e façam o que ele mandar * Rain of Chaos: Archimonde cria uma chuva de Infernals. Essas criaturas colossais feitas de fogo e pedra caem como meteóros, stunando qualquer um que for pego. Esse infernals após caírem atacam o oponente de Archimonde * Bash: Os ataques de Archimonde irão periodicamente stunar os alvos por varios segundos * Spell Immunity: Archimonde se torna resistente a ataques e efeitos mágicos * Finger of Death: Lança um raio de energia no alvo, instantaneamente virando eles de dentro pra fora, os destruindo * Fear: Archimonde induz medo em seus oponentes * Grip of the Legion: Archimonde coloca uma maldição em seus inimigos, fazendo com que eles tomem dano periódicamente * Doomfire: Trilhas de fogo saem de baixo de Archimonde e se movem em diferentes direções * Soulcharge: Archimonde captura a alma de algum inimigo morto e libera seu poder ** Libera o espírito de batalha da alma, causando dano e reduzindo a defesa dos oponentes ** Libera a alma dos caídos, causando dano e silenciando inimigos por varios segundos ** Usa o pdoer da alma consumida para drenar mana do alvo * Hand of Death: Instantaneamente mata os alvos perto de Archimonde * Doomfire Spirit: Archimonde invoca um espectro flamejante que persiste enquanto não for destruído. Esse espírito sem mente segue os inimigos deixando uma trilha de fogo ** Allure of Flames: Archimonde toma controle do fogo deixado para trás e joga em seus inimigos * Death Brand: Archimonde magicamente marca o adversário. A marca invoca um Deathcaller, que lança energia demoniaca no inimigo * Shackled Torment: Archimonde rasga as almas de seus inimigos, cercando-os com véus de energia sombria. * Demonic Art: Vanguard of the Legion: Quando acionada, Archimonde invoca escravos para lutar ao seu lado ** Felborne Overfiend: Overfiends, demônios flamejantes gigantescos, saem dos portais de Archimonde lançando a fúria da Burning Legion nos inimigos ** Dreadstalker: Dreadstalkers caninos se juntam a batalha e se teletransportam para os inimigos de Archimonde. Quando um Dreadstalker alcança um inimigo ele lança um grito que silencia qualquer um que ouve * Nether Banish: Archimonde marca seus inimigos, banindo-os junto com qualquer um a alguns metros de distância do inimigo marcado para o Twisting Nether * Nether Ascension: Archimonde entra no Twisting Nether, trazendo inimigos próximos para a dimensão astral com ele * Mark of the Legion: Archimonde marca o oponente com a marca da Legião, que expira depois de uma tempo. Quando ela expira o oponente leva grandes quantidades de dano. * Summon Source of Chaos: Archimonde invoca um Source of Chaos na localização dos seus inimigos, que persiste enquanto não for destruída. Essa Source lança raios de energia no oponente, jogando-os para longe e inflingindo dano de fogo que cresce indefinidamente Outros Notáveis Vitórias: Notáveis Derrotas: Partidas Inconclusivas: Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Personagens de Livros Categoria:Warcraft Categoria:Nível Planetário Categoria:Manipuladores do Medo Categoria:Manipuladores da Alma Categoria:Manipuladores da Mente Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Manipuladores do Fogo Categoria:Usuários de Ressurreição Categoria:Usuários de BFR Categoria:Manipuladores de Energia Categoria:Usuários de Magia Categoria:Criadores de Portais Categoria:Usuários de Petrificação Categoria:Manipuladores da Morte Categoria:Invocadores